BLue Night, Clear Heaven (Hiatus until further notice)
by NanaseStar
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was so special about you? If one choice could change your life forever? Well, that is exactly what is happening to Amaterasu Sho, who makes three different choices that change her life forever. This is the First choice, enjoy. (Updates are a little slow with school and the like, please bear with me.)
1. Path one, Part 1

**THIS STORY IS FOR THOSE WHO CHOSE THE FIRST STORY CHOICE, THE SCHOOL FOUNTAIN. YOU HAVE CHOSEN ONE OF HER THREE POSSIBLE LOVES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHOICE OF HER LOVER AND STORY. AT TIMES, ALL THREE STORIES WILL TAKE PLACE AT THE SAME TIME WILL ONLY SLIGHT CHANGES FOR THE DIFFERENT LOVERS. **

I started to enter the school building when I heard the sound of rushing water. The bird flew off my shoulder towards the sound of the water. I raced after Aoi,

"What, Aoi! I don't have time for this! I have to find the principal." I followed after my first friend since I came to the academy around a few corners. I finally caught up to the bird when I was out of breath. I lifted my head and saw the beautiful fountain with cat statuses with water flowing out their mouths. I saw Aoi bathing in the water and a strange white dog next to him. I walked over to them both and sat down, catching my breath. I turned towards the dog and let him smell my hand before I pet him. I scratched behind his ears,

"Aren't you a cutie? Are you a familiar to someone?" I placed my head under the fountain sprays to get rid of the summer heat. I opened my eyes and noticed Aoi and dog were staring at each other. Not like an evil stare of death, just a normal stare.

"_Hmm, it has been too long Caelum Custos, hasn't it?"_ Caelum shrugged in his bird form in reply,

"_Not long enough, Mephisto Pheles. What hell are you raising here?"_

"_You know me too well, Caelum. But, the time for questions is later. How about a wager instead?"_

Aoi's head shook violently and started to squawk at the dog.

"_You and your wagers can leave me and Amaterasu alone!"_

"_Now, now that is no way to talk to someone willing to help." _

Aoi stopped yelling and go silent,

"_Here is my wager. If Amaterasu learns about her powers after a week's time, you win and I won't interfere in her life anymore than a principal should. But, if she learns about her powers before the week is over, I can choice to do whatever I want with her life. What do you say?"_

"… _I agree but, if I win than you can't even go near her for anything not school or her secret related."_

"_But of course." _

"_Besides,"_

Aoi flew back on to my shoulder and rubbed his head against mine. I giggled and gave him a kiss, to show my appreciation. "_There is no way she would ever fall for a demon like you."_ _"I am insulted that you would think I would waste my time on a young girl."_The dog looked like he was mad and he jumped into my lap and started to rub his head against mine. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I never would have guessed that animals loved me so much." I smiled at both of them.

"_Oh, are you blushing Mephisto?"_ The dog turned towards Aoi,

"_Still a wild imagination hmm, Caelum?"_

I was so busy watching them I forget the reason I had come here for. I grabbed the dog as I stood, so he wouldn't fall,

"CRAP! I have to find the predictor before school starts!" I was freaking out and rushed over to my bag to find the school map. The dog jingled the pendant on his pink and white poka dotted scarf to catch my attention. I bent over and stared into his eyes. I grasped my bag and spoke,

"Lead the way, cutie." I didn't want to give him a name in case he already had one, so cutie would do for now. Cutie started off to an entrance of the school and Aoi and I followed behind. He led us up three flights of stairs and around many corners. I stopped and the dog quickly ducked into behind a door. I stood and looked at the sign on the door _Predictor. _I knocked on the door, always remembering my manners. A voice called from within,

"Come in Sho Amaterasu." I pulled open the door and entered a normal looking office. The only out of place thing was a strange man. He sat in a big red chair, facing me with a smile. He gesture to a chair in front of the desk. I took a seat after I bowed. The man folded his hands together,

"Welcome to True Cross Academy, Sho Amaterasu."

I nodded and shook his out-stretched hand,

"Thank you for giving me the chance to attend your amazing school, sir… sir" I read the name plate and saw _"Mephisto Pheles"_ when I was sure the letter was signed by a _"Johann Faust V"._

"What do I call you sir? Sir Pheles, Sir Faust?" I was also thinking about Cutie who ran in here before me. I quickly looked around the room for another door when the Predictor spoke,

"Mephisto is fine, if Amaterasu is fine with you." I just nodded and tried not to stare at his attire. He had dark purple hair and beard or is it a Goatee? With a white top hat and suit with purple and pink around his outfit. He laughed slightly when he noticed my staring.

I blushed and bowed in my chair "I am sorry. I know staring is rude but, I have never seen someone dress like you do, Mephisto Sir." I fiddled with my fingers.

He waved his hand, "Think nothing of it, most people stare when they first see me, but onto business. I see that you have excellent grades and excel in all areas. I have but one question before I accept you into my school, what of your parents?"

I shuddered when he asked his question and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Mephisto had stood up walked to a table behind me.

"Well-" I had just opened my mouth when a bell rang, signaling the 5 minute warning bell.

"I guess you will have to answer my question later, here is your schedule and a student will take you to your classes. Please hurry, it would be bad to be late for your first day."

He shoved the schedule into my hand, my bag into my other and started to walk me to the door.

I stopped at the door and turned to face him,

"I promise I'll tell you after classes today, Mephisto Sir. I don't break my promises." I showed that wasn't lying and he sighed with a smile,

"Just like your mother." In a small voice but I still heard,

"What?"

He pushed me gently out of his office shaking his head,

"It's nothing, please hurry. And CONGRATULATIONS on entering my school, Amaterasu."

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Thank you, Cutie." He and I both blinked and my face lit up and I started to stutter,

"I-I-I-I didn't mean- I just- The dog- You-" He just laughed and lead me out,

"Have fun, Amaterasu." He was still laughing as I headed down the hall to meet the other freshmen.

"_Lord, Why me?"_

Mephisto was still laughing when he closed his door,

"_I will have fun this one. She was slightly cute though, in her own way."_ He blushed, and shook his head as he laughed more and headed for his chair.

**THE NEXT STORY WILL BE UNDER THE **BLUE NIGHT, CLEAR HEAVEN **STORY SINCE IT HAS ALL THREE LOVERS. PLEASE GO BACK TO THE **BLUE NIGHT, CLEAR HEAVEN **FOR THE NEXT PART IN THIS ADVENTURE. THERE IS A DIFFERENT STORY FOR EACH CHOICE AND AT TIMES YOU WILL HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE SEPARATE STORIES. PLEASE ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again~! I finished this part just a day after the first, so please tell me what you think. I hope to do more stories like this, not with 6,000,000 choices but, with multiply choices in the beginning. Until next time~~!<br>**


	2. Path one, Part 2

**THIS STORY IS FOR THOSE WHO CHOSE THE FIRST STORY CHOICE, AMATERASU'S DORM ROOM.**

I jumped over the small wall and raced to the school building. I quickly stopped, thinking that the school was too obvious a place to hide. I swiftly changed directions and bolted to my dorm room. I ran past some students that were also heading to their dorm rooms or leaving their club actives. I flew up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. I was lucky enough to get a room with only one bed, so I had no roommates. I pushed some boxes out of my way, because I still hadn't unpacked, and landed on the bed. My tears got the best of me and broke through. I wailed and wailed until I felt like I had no tears left. The tears finally stopped and I laid motionless on the bed with my face in the pillow. I slowly turned and faced the ceiling, the white plain ceiling. I heard a thump at my door, causing me to jump. I walked to my mirror, to be met by my red-shot eyes. I steadied my breathing and put my back to the door. I swallowed the thump in my throat.

"W-who is it?" I stumbled over my words as they left my mouth.

"Woof….Woof" I was… shocked to say the least. I unlocked the door and looked out; no one was down the hall or in front of me. I felt something rub against my leg, causing me to jump a little. I moved my eyes down to find Cutie, the white dog from early that morning. I bent over and petted his head before I picked him up and shut my door.

"Oh, Cutie, I have never been happier to see you…" The lump was back and I stopped speaking. I hugged him and cried into his soft fur. I sat back down on my bed and let go of Cutie. I stroked his comforting fur as he sat on my lap, looking at me. I giggled a little as he reached up to rub our faces together.

"Cutie, you are the only person that can cheer me up. Thank you." As I finished speaking, I quickly gave Cutie a kiss to show my gratitude and the area where his cheeks would be turned pink.

"Have you fallen for me, Cutie?" He turned his head and made a disagreeing sound. I laughed, but my joy was short lived. I laid down and curled into a ball around him.

"I… I don't even know where to begin." I curled up even tighter and thought for a few minutes. I felt Cutie wiggle his way out of my arms and jump from the bed. I sat up and followed after him.

"Cutie, where are you going?" He slipped out the cracked door.

"_I swear I closed the door though…" _I pushed the door open to follow him even more. I ran out the door without looking where I was going; causing me to run into someone. I almost fell when the person grabbed my arm to support me. I steadied myself and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry!" I stepped back to look at the unlucky soul I had to run into.

"Running in the halls is strictly against school rules, Sho-san." My eyes finally met the face of my Predictor, Sir Mephisto.

"Sir Mephisto, when did you get here?" It was too soon for me to see anyone that was in the room when Caelum… appeared. I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve before I faced him again.

"I-is there anything you need, Sir?" I already felt my voice shake. He simply nodded his head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to discuss Caelum, but in a more… private setting." I nodded as he led me back into my room and sat me down on the bed. He pulled up my chair, close to the bed, and sat down. Just like when we first meet, we sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. He finally cleared his throat as I felt the tears welling up again.

"You still haven't kept your promise, Sho-san. About your parents." I nodded, but stayed silent. I pulled my legs up to my chin and continued in silence. I heard Sir Mephisto leave his chair and felt the bed sift as he sat down. I broke the silence, but I wondered for how long.

"M-my mother, you see, died when I was very young because she had a very frail body and giving birth to me was too much for her body to handle. As for my father, I have never met him or learned his name. The only person… I guess I should say demon now, I have left is Caelum. He has been my guardian for the past 11 years. He is th-the only fam-family I have le-left!" My tears fell rapidly as I spoke the last sentence; as I remembered all the times Caelum and I had had during my life. I buried my face into my knees as I cried.

"Plea-please don't send him away! I-I hate the fact that he ne-never told me ab-about him, but he is al-all I have left!" I let go of my feet and covered my face with my hands. I noticed Sir Mephisto's hand on my shoulder as he slowly directed me towards him.

"I understand how you feel, but I must take other students safety into consideration as well." My head was met by his shoulder as I sat listening and thinking about his words. I pushed myself back and looked him in the eyes.

"Please Sir; is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?" I was beg-no pleading, trying to find a way, anyway to convince him to allow Caelum to stay. He faced the window thinking, but his eyes stayed on me.

"I could arrange something, on one condition."

"ANYTHING! Anything to allow Caelum to stay!" I felt my tears start to well up again.

"_This will be easier than I first thought, Caelum." _Mephisto smiled to himself as Amaterasu wiped her face again.

"Alright, Caelum will stay only if you do me a favor." I felt my eyes light up in joy.

"What is the favor? I want to help as soon as I can." I was so blissful that I didn't notice the smirk spread across his face.

"That will come in due time, first we must go back to deal with Caelum." Sir Mephisto stood and extended his hand to me. I stared down at my own before grabbing his. He gently pulled me off the bed and towards my cracked door. He led me around some boxes before reaching the door. I was right behind him when my foot caught on one of the boxes causing me to trip. In the blink of an eye Sir Mephisto turned from the door to me, wrapping his firm arm around my waist. I felt the sudden jerk as he pulled me closer, into a dance like pose. His arm around my waist and his free hand holding mine as my right laid over his heart. His heart beat in a deep, steady pace while mine was practically leaping out of my chest. I could feel my face light up as I tried to escape his gaze.

"You need to be more careful, Sho-san. I'm sure that Caelum wouldn't forgive me if you were hurt." Sir Mephisto slowly released me as he spoke and opened the door, still facing me. He enveloped my hand into his as he led me through the door way. I tried to escape his grip.

"Sir, please let go. I don't mean to sound rude, but peo-people might get the wrong ide-." I was cut off when I realized he was pulling me down the corridor to the exorcist classroom. He let out a small laugh.

"Are you saying that because you are thinking that?" I face was as pink as the ribbon on his hat as he let out another laugh. He started to walk faster and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Let's hurry, you shouldn't keep him waiting." I nodded and raced to keep up with his pace. We reached the door quickly, a little too quickly for me. I hesitated to open the door, debating what I was going to tell Caelum. Sir Mephisto grabbed the knob and started to turn it.

"Sir Mephisto."

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright if I start helping you tomorrow, around lu-lunch?" I can't explain why, but my heart started to beat faster as I saw the smirk spread on his face.

"But of course. If you don't mind spending your lunch having tea with a gentleman?" I smiled, more to Sir Mephisto than to myself, as he pushed the door in.

"It's a date." We both stood in silence before I realized what I said.

"I-I mean it-it's a deal, no- not a date. Not that you aren't an attractive man… I-I'll just stop talking." Sir Mephisto was in a fit of laughter as he pulled me in the classroom.

"I hope you'll be just as interesting tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. Mephisto, to me, is always the hardest to write for. I hope to finish the Rin part in 2 weeks at the most because classes are harder this year, I'm taking an AP class for the first time! I hope you enjoy and as always I would find it great if you could favorite my story or maybe leave a helpful comment, THANKS~!<strong>


	3. Important notice

Hey everyone, I know this is sudden but I needed to do this. I wanted your opinons, but when I decided to do this, I had little internet time. I asked people, real friends and people from sites like Quotev, for their opinon. I have decided to work on only one path for now because I got in way over my head. I will work on the Mephisto path until I finish it with the manga or end it my own way. I am sorry again for not telling you sooner, but if I have time later I would really like to finish the other paths. It depends on my interest in my fanfiction and how long the manga is. If you want to continue reading, the story with be posted in the Mephisto section.

Again, I apologize.


End file.
